


Reunion - A RenAo hospital fic series set pre-reconnect.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulitple oneshots that talk about the daily lives of Ren and Aoba's visits to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fic request by a dear friend. Before I knew it, one chapter lead to another and I ended up with a multiple chapter series. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone so don't be surprise if the events of each chapter didn't match with one another.

**Oneshot #1**

==================

Aoba feels nervous as he reach the door to Ren’s room. It was only last week he learn about the miracle Sei bestowed upon them. That Ren came back to him in the form of Sei’s body.

Aoba has been coming here almost everyday without fail. As if sensing he has important things to do plus how Aoba often look distracted at work, Haga-san allowed him to leave work early.

Tae noticed something was up but it’s her style to not pry and wait for Aoba himself to speak up. So she kept a close eye on his strange habit of waking up early and arriving home late and smelling like antiseptic or odours from hospital.  
  
"Okay." The blue haired youth slap his face to make himself snap out of it and focus as he plaster on his bright smile and slide the door open, "Good morning, Ren!"

It’s a Sunday and he has a day off from work so Aoba’s really happy to spend more time with Ren instead of counting the minutes before rushing to Heibon.

On the bed, Ren turn his gaze from the window to Aoba who take a seat on the plastic chair.   
  
'A - o - b- a.'

Ren mouthed the words of his name with a weak smile.

Aoba felt his emotions well up and nods with a smile too. He can’t go all gloomy or troubled when Ren is giving his best to look like he’s fine in Aoba’s presence.

"So, I brought last night’s dinner. Baa-chan made soup and I’m sure the nurse won’t mind if you have a taste…"

And that’s how they start their routine. Aoba will talk most of the time as his hands move to help Ren on his morning tasks. First is the clean up and wash where Aoba help Ren stand up from the bed and go to the private bathroom. 

Next he’ll help towelling Ren and prepare a new hospital gown for him before he goes back to resting on his bed. After that is breakfast, they ignore the customary hospital bland food and chow down on Tae’s much yummier soup with rice.

Of course this is Aoba’s favorite part of helping Ren because he gets to spoon feed him carefully and the look on Ren’s expression as he taste the delicious food is just captivating.

Aoba can’t stop yearning to bring Ren home and spoil him with any food he wants to eat or any place he wants to go. 

He has daydreams where Ren and him, walk hand in hand to familiar streets of his hometown. Somewhere other than this white square room with a small window to the outside world. 

Soon, very soon he can do all those things with Ren as long as…

"Ren, we’re done with eating. Ready for your morning rehab?"

The brunette nods and automatically reach for his walker. 

The nurse told Aoba that Ren will spend his morning walking. Just walking around the hospital garden and sit to rest at one of the benches.

Because Ren only woke up last week, his body is still very easily tired. Even Aoba had to remind him not to push himself despite how eager he is to get better with lots of training and rehab practice on his weak muscles.

This morning’s accomplishment is a feat for Ren. He managed to walk a little farther compared to a few days ago. Aoba suspected Ren must have practice on his own when Aoba is away. It seems Aoba’s not the only one who’s eager for Ren to get better and be discharge from this place.

"Ren, that’s enough. Let’s rest here." Aoba calls out and points to the nearby bench.

It’s the one where the other patients rarely pass by because it’s at the back of the hospital and under the largest Ginko tree. Some old folks even teased the young kids that this Ginko tree is haunted. 

Ren nods at Aoba’s suggestion and waited for Aoba to sit first before he himself settle down. 

"Ah, the breeze feels so good." The youth smiles with a chuckle as he brush back his soft long bangs.

Ren smile too in agreement.

It was suppose to be a 10 minute break but Aoba feels like his eyelids are heavy like tons. Maybe it’s fine if he close them for a bit. 

Just a bit..

"Ao..ba?"

Ren blinks when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Turned out Aoba fell asleep, his head on Ren’s bony shoulder and he look so comfy beside him, Ren didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

Ren saw hints of dark circles under Aoba’s eyes. Did he stay up again on how to care for a patient and whatnot? Ren suspect the soup that Tae made was actually Aoba’s doing because the boy was very well informed about the ingredients and how to make them!

Chuckling, Ren reach out to hold Aoba’s hand on his lap.

"I’m… sor…ry.."

With that Ren look determined. He has a goal to achieve that he won’t allow himself to fail. He’ll be strong and reliable for Aoba. So that Aoba won’t worry himself tired over someone like him. He’ll get better to be discharge from this place so he can finally protect and watch over Aoba. As his role should be since their birth.

"I’m sorry… and.. tha…nk.. you..Aoba. Wait for me, I’ll get better soon and protect you.”

—

—-

——-

END?


	2. Oneshot #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd oneshot of the RenAo hospital fic series.
> 
> "It feels nice not to look up this time."

**Oneshot #2**

**================**

”Ren~ I’ve arrived!” Aoba cheerfully greets as he slide the hospital door open. 

*silence*

Aoba immediately went cold. Ren is not on the bed.

Okay, calm down.

Maybe he’s just at the toilet.

Opening the door, he’s not there too.

"Ren? Ren where are you?"

A flashback of Ren running away from him back at Platinum Jail’s Allmate shop causes Aoba to sprint out the room and across the hall.

"No running!" shouts one of the nurses as she was pushing the wheelchair of an old woman.

"Sorry!" he shouts back but unable to slow down his pace.

First of all, he’ll go to the head nurse and inquire if Ren has a sudden check up or currently having his rehab session. But when he heard her negative reply, Aoba hurriedly went outside.

The Ginko tree.

No Ren.

The canteen.

No Ren but they’re serving Miso soup today until 2pm.

The retro vending machine.

No Ren.

But old man Tanihara is there like usual with his cane and once again retell his tale about building his ship to sail out of Midorijima.

"Where are you?" Aoba asks to no one as he stops for a break and pants lightly.

He needs to calm down, if anything happen they’re at the hospital and Ren is in good hands.

But good hands or not, a missing patient is still something serious to worry about.

Just then a flock of birds flew over Aoba’s head. Causing him to look up at the clear blue sky…

The same shade as his own hair.

A memory flash in Aoba’s mind.

_"…It feels nice not to look up this time."_

"That’s it!!"

Aoba turn around and went inside the hospital again. He ignores the elevator and tirelessly attack the stairs with his feet.

8th floor…

9th floor..

Aoba kept jogging up those flight of steps.

He saw the sun’s ray coming from the dusty door…

"Ren! Ren are you here?" he calls out after slamming the door open.

"Eeek!" one of the trainee nurse shrieks in surprise as she was almost done with the laundry.

"Sorry miss, did you see Ren?" he apologize but eyes darting left to right frantically for a familiar brunette.

She look a little cross but answers him anyway, “over there like usual.” After all only one patient will come up here to the roof and not to help her with laundry duty.

Aoba steps closer and saw a familiar backside.

Ren…

Ren is there but he didn’t notice Aoba behind him yet.

Because his golden eyes are fixed on the view of Midorijima with an awe expression of a child.

"You can see this from your window just fine, Ren." Aoba lightly scold him.

The taller man gasps in surprise at Aoba suddenly appearing behind him like that.

"A-Aoba?! Is it 9am already?" he looks so surprise at how time passed that quickly he forgot to return to his room before Aoba arrives.

"9:30 in fact." The blue haired youth corrects him, pretending to be still a bit mad.

"I’m sorry Aoba." Ren began his familiar mantra, "I understand I can see the same view from my window but up here… it’s more amazing."

Aoba sighs lightly, there’s no way he can get angry at Ren not when he look like this. 

Standing closer, he watch the view next to Ren.

Enjoying the cool wind blowing past them.

Come to think of it perhaps Ren favor this view up here due to how as an Allmate, he only saw his surrounding at ground level.

Even when Aoba pick him up and let him in his bag, it’ll still require Ren to look up at his face when they talk.

Aoba still remember when Ren first got out of bed, without his bandages and started walking, he was so stunned at the change of perspective view! 

_"…It feels nice not to look up this time." Ren said after his stunned silence._

_Aoba smiled, “is that so?”_

_"Yes, now I can talk to you eye to eye. Just like a real human."_

Back to reality, Aoba is now faced with a guilty Ren.

"Are you still mad, Aoba?" Ren asks worriedly. You can almost see his imaginary puppy ears droop down on his head.

"No, but next time at least leave a note at your bedside table?"

"Yes, I’m sorry Aoba."

"Or…"

Ren’s ears perk, “Or?”

"Or better… take me along with you."

The brunette blinks, “really? you’ll come and watch from the roof top with me?”

"Of course! I treasure any moment I can with you, Ren." Aoba smiles warmly.

"It’s a promise then." Ren chuckles as his eyes return to the city.

Both of them stare at a distance where they can see the ruins of Oval Tower.

The symbol of their beginning after everything ended.

Aoba reach for Ren’s long digits, “We’ll always be together… right, Ren?”

"Of course."

At that response, Aoba rests his head on Ren’s shoulder with a content smile.

"Together, forever."

—-

———

———————

END?


	3. Oneshot #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot #3.
> 
> "... and she asked me, do people come back...?"

Aoba found him sitting alone at the bench near the garden.

"What’s wrong, Ren?"

"A little girl was here just now. She was… talking about her grandpa."

Seeing that look on Ren’s face made Aoba ache to hold him. 

Instead he asks in a calm voice, despite knowing it’s probably not about dolls or candy.

"She asked me if people will wake up from sleeping. From her story I get the gist that the doctors had to stop the life support and she couldn’t understand why her grandpa didn’t wake up."

"….Ren…"

"And she asked me… do people come back once they went to heaven."

"Come back…?"

"Her mother told her that people go to heaven. It’s a nice place and her grandpa will be happy there. But she didn’t like it, she wants him to come back and play with her again."

"……."

"So I told her… yes, people do come back. But only on special days."

"Special days?"

"Yes, like… her birthday or… on Christmas. On O-bon festivals. Even on New Years when people go to the temple and pray for a good year. I told her that her grandpa will be back on those special days and she can meet him again then."

"Ren…."

"She listened to me, Aoba. She listened to my words intently…"

"And… how did she reply?"

"She… thanked me and we did the pinky-swear. And she hoped that on those special days, I’ll also will meet my special person who went to heaven…"

Both of them thought of an older sibling who bestowed upon them a miracle.

Sei.

Sei’s miracle that allowed Ren to come back and reunited with Aoba in reality.

"……was I useful, Aoba?" the taller man ask with such despair in his voice.

Aoba give in and hug his head immediately, “yes! yes, you are. You did an amazing job, Ren. I’m so proud of you. I really do.”

Ren grit his teeth and grip Aoba’s arm, feeling relief and an unidentified feeling that turmoil within his weak body.

—-

————

END?


	4. Oneshot #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot #4.
> 
> "Thank you."

Oneshot #4

=====================

Ren woke up and saw Aoba fell asleep next to him on the hospital bed. He’s sitting on the old plastic chair while he rest his head on his arms that act as a pillow. 

Aoba looked so tired, he can see that. 

What with waking up early to visit him in the morning, help with Ren’s wash and breakfast despite it’s the nurse’s job to do so. Then he’d rush off to Heibon and work til late noon and then come here again before visitor hour ends. All that running around and never once Aoba stopped to greet him without a smile.

Only now Ren realize how Aoba must have pushed himself to look cheerful and energetic around Ren. Because he takes responsibility over the adult to be his emotional and physical support. The rehab sessions can be frustrating and painful to his weak muscles. All Ren can think about was to get better quick so he can protect Aoba as he was born for that role. He didn’t care about pushing past his limit, he just wants to get better as soon as possible.

Ren never realize Aoba’s feelings during these hard times. How his reckless actions must have been making Aoba feel sad or burdened by his stubbornness. He should have been more mindful!

Wait, did he even express his gratitude to Aoba yet?

Ren felt so ashamed of himself!

In the midst of his self blaming and frustration, he was interrupted by the feeling of warm digits that covers his cold ones.

"Ren? are you awake?" Aoba asked groggily as he rub his eyes. The crease marks on his cheeks made him look more endearing.

"Yes, good evening, Aoba."

"Good evening." he stretches his sore muscles and grins, "what’s the time… oh, ready for dinner? I can go and get the nurse to fetch your dinner—— Ren?"

The youth blinks when the brunette stops him with a tighten grip.

"Thank you… Aoba."

"Huh?"

"I must have caused you so much trouble the past three weeks. I apologize. However, I would like you to know that I appreciate your concern and feelings. I’m happy you’re here with me everyday. Thank you, Aoba. I’m grateful that I can count on you for supporting me all these time."

Aoba blinks with his mouth agape.

He’s pretty sure the nurses didn’t upped the dosage of Ren’s medicine so what got into him all of a sudden?

But…

Well, that sounded nice. 

Ren saying thanks to him feels… nice… and warm inside him.

Perhaps they’ve been quite tense the past few days. It’s great that they spend time together now, actually enjoying each other’s company and not worry over matters like rehab or discharging from the hospital.

With a smile, Aoba replied with a firm grip of Ren’s hand, ”You’re welcome. I’ll be counting on you too, Ren.”

"The pleasure’s mine." He smiles back. 

\---

\------

\------------

END?


	5. Oneshot #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot #5.
> 
> Pain pain go away.

Oneshot #5 

======================

 

"Ren, do you need anything? water? more pillows?" Aoba asked him nervously. 

If Ren could speak, he’d apologize and reassure the youth for the 10th time he’s fine and comfy. 

However talking and moving his limbs seems to sap so much of his energy and he felt useless for only lying on the bed most of the time during Aoba’s visit. 

It’s the third day of Aoba’s daily visits and day by day things felt quite awkward now that reality has sets in.

Ren is back.

Back to reality with him where Aoba can touch and hold him physically.

Everything…

Everything is all thanks to Sei’s miracle.

However, a looming feeling creep up from the corner of Aoba’s heart.

Ren is here but… within Sei’s body.

Sei is really gone, then?

It’s not that he’s not grateful and happy to have Ren back but this feeling… is a little bittersweet.

There’s just so many unanswered questions.

How did it happened?

Where was Ren all these time?

Who helped transfer Ren to here from overseas?

Perhaps due to their somewhat awkward situation, Aoba haven’t touch Ren after that tearful reunion hug. Unless it’s necessary such as helping Ren to the bathroom and help changing his clothes. 

Ren noticed Aoba’s cautious touches and how he’s a little forceful in being cheery around the patient. If only Ren knew what to say to ease his beloved. If only he can be less of a burd—-

"Oh.." Ren blinked.

Aoba jolts out of the plastic chair beside the bed, “w-what’s wrong, Ren? are you feeling ill? should I call the nurse?” he bombarded the brunette with questions.

The pale man simply shook his head slowly and lift his hand…

To rub his eyes.

Aoba blinked seeing that simple action.

Ren smile apologetically at Aoba, mouthing a ‘sorry’ as he continue to rub. The twitching nerves wouldn’t stop and it made him rub harder.

The youth kept staring for a second longer before he automatically held Ren’s wrist to stop the action.

"A-o-ba?’

*chu*

Ren softly gasped in surprise.

Aoba… kissed him.

To be exact, he kissed his eye.

The annoying twitch stopped as if obeying the command of a master.

Ren felt Aoba’s soft lips and… warmth.

As if realizing what he just did, Aoba pull back with pink cheeks!

"S-sorry, Ren! I shouldn’t have done that. I.. what’s gotten into me, seriously? It’s just that I… I saw you looked like you’re in pain and I just…" he rambled incoherently as his cheeks redden.

Ren blinked.

And he blinked some more.

He remembered when he was watching out the window and a rascal of a boy fell down. He cried when he injured his forehead. After his mom scolded him, the young woman kissed his boo boo away.

Is this what they meant by ‘kissing the pain away’?

Aoba did that… all for him?

Feeling a surge of warmth enveloping his heart, Ren reached out to grasp Aoba’s fingers despite the tubes connected to his hand. 

The action cause the shorter male to stop babbling and face him.

His cheeks is still burning with embarrassment though.

"T—ank you, Aoba. I fe-t better." He voiced his most sincere feelings.

Aoba was speechless for a bit. 

Ren often apologize, however hearing his words of gratitude… actually feels nice.

Finally after so many days of worried thoughts and sleepless nights, Aoba smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"The pleasure’s mine, Ren." he cheekily replied with Ren’s trademark reply. Grasping Ren’s hand in return as their gaze never left each other.

—

————

——————-

END?


	6. Oneshot #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot #6.
> 
> The Ginko Tree.

Oneshot #6

===================

 

From his bed, Ren can see the Gingko tree with its fan like yellow leaves.

Aoba’s not coming today to visit him because he has to work overtime at the shop. 

Ren felt a bit sad and lonely but rather than sleeping the day off again, he decided to go out on his own.

His legs aren’t strong enough for long walks yet so Ren help himself to the wheelchair although he should have called a nurse to help him with that task. 

But it’s just how Ren operates by being self-independent and strict with himself. He’s no longer a hopeless small dog anymore, he can do human things now with his human hands and feet. 

Leaving the room, going down the elevator and getting out of the building was another story altogether. Many a time a young and eager nurse will stop him to help him in which he politely decline with a shy smile. 

Thankfully his smiles seems to work on them for they leave him alone after that. Come to think of it even Aoba would look away with a stammering voice whenever Ren smile like this. The brunette always thought that perhaps Aoba looked away due to how his smile was weird or disgusting.

Back to his task, Ren can feel the stretch of his arm muscles as he push the round handles of the wheels of his wheelchair. Seeing this in a negative light, he decided to talk to his doctor later if he can add an extra hour to his rehab session. Mentally apologizing to Aoba for troubling him when the youth push his wheelchair last time they went out. Ren had no idea he weighted this heavily, there’s so much he needs to work on and get better so he can be less of a burden to Aoba.

Reaching the sliding door of the hospital, Ren carefully left the building after checking his surroundings.

Finally he sighs with an accomplished smile when he saw the yellow Ginko tree. He parks his wheelchair under the nice shade and face the view where other hospital patients enjoy their time outside. People watching is one of Ren’s favourite past time. Plus it’ll be useful if he can collect data for future reference.

Once or twice a nice elderly woman will greet him hello as they walk past him with their cane. One time a boy would hide behind Ren’s wheelchair because he’s playing hide and seek with his kid sister with a bandaged arm. Obviously the brother is playing it easy for her since he never stray too far for her to chase him.

Perhaps he favoured this shaded place more than going to the crowd and mingling with other people because large crowds still make him nervous. Now without Aoba by his side, he felt even more self-conscious and a bit scared.

There’s an empty bench at the other side of the tree and Ren only realize there’s a new occupant when a lovely plump woman greet him a hello.

Ren greets back awkwardly as his eyes trail down to her round stomach. 

An expectant mother. 

He watches how she caress her stomach as she hums a soft tune. This must be what they call a lullaby. It sounds nice, unlike the catchy music tune Aoba listened to with his headphones.

Just then a panicky adult male came running towards her with a bottle of water. She laughs at his face and lightly scold him to relax. That she’s fine and didn’t feel any contraction pain yet.

Ren assumed he must be her husband due to their matching wedding rings.

The brunette simply enjoy his space at the other side of the tree as he watches people around the garden. 

However Ren can’t concentrate on his hobby for his eyes kept drifting to the married couple at the bench to his side.

The woman is bubbly with a nice laugh. Unlike Yoshie’s high pitch voice when she’s super excited. 

The husband however is a total wreck. His knees won’t stop bouncing, he sweats the most and fidgets now and then if she’s okay or need to lie down or call a doctor to check her blood pressure.

To other people, the husband’s actions may seem annoying but Ren can see from the wife that she has nothing but love in her eyes. She knows her partner well and with her laid back nature, no wonder they’re a match.

Soon, the three of them heard a nurse calling the couple to come back inside. Her husband carefully help her stand up and they both greet Ren good bye before leaving the place. Once again Ren is alone with the tree.

Seeing them together made Ren all the more aware how he missed Aoba today. 

He wants to hear Aoba’s voice, listen to his daily story of what happened at Heibon or with Tae. Smell his scent and if he allows it, touch his hand… 

This feeling of longing is so familiar to Ren.

Back when he was still hospitalized abroad, he couldn’t do anything but just lay down and wait. It was the most painful time for him when he can hear Aoba’s cries in his head. How he wanted so much to move and go to his side yet his body was still badly damaged.

"Aoba…"

"Hmm?"

Ren gasps at the familiar voice behind him, “A-Aoba!”

The blue haired youth chuckles as he take a seat at the empty bench. Ren move closer as he wheel his chair.

"I’m so glad I made it before visiting time is over." Aoba laughs a bit as he look up at Ren with warm eyes, "Haga-san allowed me to leave early and so I ran here as fast as I could."

Ren felt… touched. Although they probably only have 30 minutes now but it’s all worth it to see that smile from his beloved, “I’m grateful you came all this way to see m—-…” he trails off.

"Ren?" Aoba blinks at Ren’s distracted look.

The brunette move closer and his fingers reach Aoba’s hair.

The boy gasps softly although he shouldn’t feel any sensation anymore, “w-what is it?”

Ren smiles and pull back his hand, a white flower. It must have been when Aoba was running from the gates to here.

"There was a white flower on your hair, I got it now."

"O-oh. Thank y—-"

And Ren put it back in Aoba’s hair, at the crook of his ear.

"There, this looks better now." the taller man smiles with a pleased look. 

But then he stops when he saw Aoba’s red face, “Aoba? what’s wrong? do you have a fever?” he asks worriedly and move closer.

Seeing Ren’s concern amber eyes made Aoba’s heart beat faster, “i-it’s nothing!”

The other man tilt his head to the side with a confused and worried look, “did I do something strange again, Aoba? I apologize.”

"Y-you didn’t do anything s-strange…" Aoba mumbles and with a quieter voice said to Ren, "t-thank you. I… I like it."

Ren blinks and although he didn’t fully understand Aoba’s train of thoughts, he smile from the bottom of his heart when he heard that expression of gratitude.

"The pleasure’s mine, Aoba."

—-

——————

——————————

END?


	7. Oneshot #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot #7.
> 
> The distance between them.

Oneshot #7.

================

 

"Well that’s all for today Seragaki-san. You’ll be discharge this Tuesday."

Both Ren and Aoba look at each other in surprise at the doctor’s announcement.

"The… the day after tomorrow? But doctor, isn’t that a week earlier than planned?", Aoba asks to make sure. 

Judging from Ren’s surprise look, Aoba’s glad he didn’t misheard the old man.

"Indeed, due to your hard word at rehabilitation, I deemed you well enough to leave. However it’s required that you come back every 3 weeks for check ups. The nurse will give you your appointment card later…"

Ren didn’t hear the rest of the doctor’s words.

He’s all good now? 

Healthy enough to leave this place and stop being a burden to Aoba?

He can finally protect Aoba this time? 

Aoba thank the doctor and see him out the door before coming back to sit at the plastic chair with so much excitement!

"This is great! Ren, you can finally come home with me soon!" The youth beam with a beautiful smile before hugging his head in a tight hug.

Ren chuckles and lightly paw Aoba’s elbow in return. He can’t hug him back fully due to the tubes connected to his hand.

Aoba pull back and look down at Ren’s amber eyes with a loving smile. He caress his cheek with his thumb.

"We can finally go home together and live with me…" he says with a soft voice.

"Yes."

"Together, forever…." 

"Aoba?"

He blinks and then he saw it… a strong emotion brew behind Aoba’s own eyes. 

Love…

Yearning…

Suddenly, Ren panic.

He panics when Aoba cups Ren’s cheek and slowly bringing their faces closer…

"A-Aoba!"

The boy gasps in surprise and blinks, “yes?” 

Ren grit his teeth and look away.

"I’m… I’m sorry but may I have a glass of water? I’m parched."

There was a pause and finally he felt those warm digits left his cheeks as Aoba move away.

"Ren?"

The brunette didn’t look back.

"O-oh…… sure! I’ll be back in a sec." 

Aoba’s forced laugh at the end made Ren grit his teeth harder.

With Aoba away for a minute or two, he look to the window at his left. Since it’s evening now, he can only see his faint reflection.

Pale skin.

Raven hair.

Bony joints.

Except for his own amber eyes and voice, these all used to belong to Sei.

Is it permitted that he hugs Aoba back and take in his scent?  

To be the first to hold Aoba’s hand without waiting for instructions?

To not feel guilty when he steal touches of his own when Aoba’s asleep and his own shivering fingers sift through those soft blue strands?

Is he allowed to… taste those lips? To use this body for his desire? 

Ren doesn’t believe he has permission to do all these.

Because… how can he ever apologize to Sei for giving into his own selfishness?

Closing his golden eyes, Ren made a decision. Not wanting to cause unnecessary pain, he opt for the choice of restraining himself. This is so that Aoba will not feel sad or confuse. 

He didn’t care about his own feelings and wants, as long as Aoba is protected.

So when the shorter man came back with the paper cup of cool liquid, Ren change the topic and kept his distance.

He pretend not to notice Aoba’s expression when the youth realize Ren kept their polite distance like they were just acquaintances and not literal soul mates. 

It’s fine this way. 

For Aoba’s sake, he’ll bury his own yearning and love. 

"Perhaps you should call Tae-san about the news, Aoba."

"Y-yeah, maybe I should! haha!" Aoba scratch the back of his head with a forced smile, "I’m sure she’ll cook us a delicious meal! As a welcome home party for you, Ren." and the boy look away with troubled eyes.

A tension grew in the air between them as Ren look away too.

Reminding himself it’s better this way.

For Aoba’s sake, it’s good enough they can be together like this in reality to fulfill Sei’s final wish upon them to be happy together. 

It’s not necessary for Ren to taint this with his ugly desire…

But… is it really happiness when both of them are silently suffering at this distance between them?

——

——————-

———————————

END?


	8. Oneshot #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot #8.
> 
> The scary nurse.

Oneshot #8

====================

 

After much tossing and turning, he sighed in defeat. He can’t sleep yet it’s too late to go out for a walk or leave his room. Besides, the nurses who have their night shifts were currently making their rounds to check if the patients are obediently in their bed at this time of the hour. Like the strict wardens of a boarding school, they’ll answer to any disobeying patients with their trusty Mr. Injection Needle To The Butt!

What should he do? Ren is bored and restless. He’s tired of reading the same old newspaper from yesterday that the head nurse forgot to throw away. 

Perhaps he should walk around his room and continue his rehab session here, however the temperature is too cold to get out of the bed. If it’s too cold, it’ll make him feel achy at his weak muscles and joints. Ren doesn’t want to cause that unnecessary pain on Sei’s precious body. Considering how he still feel like he doesn’t deserve this miraculous gift by Sei yet.

Alone with his thoughts and missing Aoba, he was left to stare at the ceiling. Tilt his head to one side the stain looks like a boat. Tilt to the other and it looks like a coffee cup. Well, this is fun.

*knock* *knock*

Ren blinked and sit up.

Is it time for his medicine? this late? But Ren recalled the nurses here were a little aggressive.

They’d just slide the door open and announced, “Seragaki! Meal time!” or, “Seragaki! Rehab time!” like a strict soldier commander. 

He’d always reacted with a “Roger!” as if they’re in Rhyme field and the nurse commanded him his attack sets. 

One time when Ren came out of the bathroom with only a towel, the head nurse was already at his bedside scolding him for being tardy. It doesn’t help that she look like Yoshie without the bubbly nature. Ren was helpless in how to deal with her so most times he just obeyed all her instructions and commands.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"J-just a minute!*, he scrambled to get out of his toasty bed and drag himself to the door with his heavy feet…

No one.

Odd, he look out the dark hallway and it’s empty on both sides. 

Was he imagining things?

*knocks*

This one sounded a little discouraged and weaker.

That sound… it seemed to be from…

Unsure what to expect, Ren carefully close the door before turning towards the glass window. 

It can’t be…

Pulling the curtains aside, Ren’s jaw dropped.

"Aoba!?"

Aoba from outside the window in thick sweater and hoodie waved as he hugged a thermos. He patiently smile back at Ren and pointed to the window lock repeatedly.

"R-roger!" he replied and proceed to unlock the lock.

"Ah, quick, hold this! The security guy is coming closer!" Aoba practically threw the thermos at Ren’s bony hands before climbing into the room from the window.

Once inside, the blue haired youth then slam the window close before yanking the curtains to cover the pitch dark night view.

Ren was left standing with a dumb expression as he held the warm thermos, “A-Aoba?”

He didn’t know where to begin.

"Hey." His beloved grinned back guiltily before taking the thermos from his hand and took Ren’s hand in his. Leading them back to the bed. "Sorry I surprised you."

"Not at all. But… Aoba, did you really… sneaked into the hospital at 3 am in the morning?"

Aoba chuckled at his cute expression, oh how he wanted to ruffle Ren’s hair. 

"Yeah, I’m here now, right?"

Ren was still dumbfounded, “…why?”

He’s happy. Extremely happy to see Aoba right now. But at the same time conflicted because… why? why go so far for him?

Aoba looked away with a blush as he scratch his cheek, “w-well… I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to see you.”

"See… me."

"Y-yeah and… I… I think I heard your voice… I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like I can hear your voice in… my head rather than hearing it. And like… you were calling my name."

"Aoba…" Ren suddenly felt a sense of deja vu.

He know that feeling really well. How he can hear Aoba’s voice in his mind. Back when he was still at a hospital abroad.

"Before I know it… I was down at the kitchen, made you hot soup and, well, here I am. It was a long shot though, of course I thought you’ll be asleep by now but… I wanted to see you."

Aoba said this with earnest eyes at Ren who sit beside him on the creaky bed.

"I… wanted to see you. I can’t wait for tomorrow, I wanted to see you now. I knew you were probably sleeping but… what if you were not? what if you were awake too… like me? so I knocked the glass window. It was really hard, you know. Every time I heard a sound, I quickly hide behind the bushes because tonight there’s a new security guard on duty and the rookie took his job so seriously."

Ren felt… warm. Like, he’s being embraced by a pair of warm wings. 

Aoba wanted to see him.

Aoba… went through all that trouble, left home when it’s this dark and cold… just to see him.

This must be selfish on his part but… he felt happy. Is he allowed to feel this happy? That Aoba… wanted to see him just as badly as he wanted to see Aoba. Ren felt helplessly happy he doesn’t know how to deal with this overwhelming human emotions. 

Forgetting his manners of asking permission, Ren grasp Aoba’s cold digits, “thank you, Aoba.”

"Ren…"

"You were right, I wanted to see you. I was planning to wait outside at the entrance gate so that I can spot you when you arrive tomorrow— er, today, this morning." he rambled, "I… know we only last met several hours ago but… I missed you… too."

Aoba blushed at his sincere words and press their foreheads together, “I’m… glad to hear that, Ren.”

"Aoba."

They enjoy that intimate silence between them. 

No words needed, just content smiles at each other as they held hands and sit close.

"Seragaki! Are you awake?"

A booming voice announced from behind his door which made both Aoba and Ren jumped from the bed.

"Seragaki? answer me!"

Ren, without thinking, pulled Aoba into his arms and lay down on their side before yanking the white sheet of blanket over them.

"Seragaki? I’m coming in!", the door slide open as the head nurse stepped inside.

The brunette on the bed pretend to look sleepy and look over his shoulder, “yes, Nakamura-san? is it morning already?” he force a yawn. Hoping that sounded convincing enough like a human.

Nakamura the strict nurse scanned the room with her piercing gaze, “I think I heard another person’s voice from this room.”

She couldn’t sound any different like those warden from a religious boarding school for girls there.

Ren protectively held Aoba close in his arms under the sheets.

Unaware that Aoba was beet red with a racing heart. The strong beat of his chest is not due to the fear of being caught by the nurse but because Ren… hold him tight. Aoba can smell his scent. Aoba can feel Ren’s heat. Under the sheets, feeling Ren’s big palms on his back and hair, it felt so good. 

They haven’t been this close since his Scrap at the beach.

It felt really really good that Aoba couldn’t help but snuggled closer under Ren’s chin. Stealing this chance to touch the taller man since Ren has been oddly cautious whenever Aoba initiated more than just innocent touches between them.

While Aoba basked in Ren’s warmth, he almost missed out how his beloved calmly answer back the nurse’s interrogative questions, “is that so? must be from Tsuyoshi-san next door. He was coughing badly.”

"I see. I shall page Nurse Matsumoto to check up on him."

"Yes, that is a recommended suggestion." Ren wasn’t being sarcastic but with his expressionless face the nurse just assumed he said it like that due to how she interrupted his beauty sleep. 

Well you’re not the only one whose burning the midnight oil here, son.

On the other hand, Ren may act casual and relaxed with the pretense of being sleepy, he himself is super nervous if Nakamura saw through his act and yanked the sheets off him to discover Aoba.

"…………..well then, good night Seragaki. Your rehab session tomorrow shall begin by 11 am. Be sure to be there at the room prompt."

"Understood."

Despite her parting words, she still glance around the room as if Ren was hiding someone. 

"Do you need extra pillows?"

Ren’s mask of composed expression almost crack, “not at all. I’m fine with one pillow. Thank you.” 

Back when he was an Allmate, one pillow was enough anyway.

"Hmm…" 

And without another word she left and slide the door closed. 

Due to his sharp sense of hearing, Ren waited until the tapping sound of her sandals recede before pulling the blanket off them, “Aoba! Are you ok?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Aoba sit up and took a deep breath. 

Face flushed and his wet bangs plastered to his cheeks, “y-yeah, it was quite warm in there but I’m fine. Thank you Ren and I’m sorry. I almost got you into trouble.” he bit his lower lip with guilt.

Ren’s heart skipped a beat at that look and rest his palms on Aoba’s shoulder to put a bit of distance between them before his body reacted any more. 

"I-It’s fine. Oh! the thermos. Where is it?"

Aoba held it up with both hands under his hoodie, “with me all the time. Thankfully I screwed it tight or else your bed will be such a mess right now.”

Ren sighed a relief too and smiled affectionately, “shall we have some? as an early breakfast?”

The other male laughed, “at 4 am? well why not?” and they both climbed out of the bed, still cautious in case of any strict nurses breathing down their neck so they talk in whispered voices and move around with soft foot steps.

"This… is kinda fun."  Ren commented as they sit next to each other on the bed with both a cup of soup.

"Why?"

"I think this is what they call a… slumber party? I heard one of the girls, who visited her grandfather, requested her mother to give her permission to attend her friend’s pajama party. She reason with having late night snacks and movie watching and make up. She also mentioned other things that I could not catch but it sounded interesting."

Aoba had to cover his mouth trying to imagine that. 

Them? having a slumber party? Tae would yell at the both of them for making such a racket upstairs!

"Once you’re discharged, we’ll have a slumber party of our own, Ren." he promised his partner with an excited smile.

Ren perked up and Aoba can see the imaginary puppy ears with wagging tail behind him, “really?”

"Sure! We’ll watch  _Hachiko_  and I’ll make us some light snacks too.” 

He never heard of that movie title before but it must be pretty interesting since he knew Aoba’s picky with his movie choices like his music taste.

"I’ll work hard on my rehab session then, Aoba. Wait for me."

Aoba smiled warmly and rest his head on Ren’s shoulder, “sure, and I’ll cheer you from the sideline, Ren. We’ll go through this together.”

"Yes."

They smile at each other sit closer to enjoy their shared warmth. So glad to be together like this as if they’re the only two awake in this world.

———-

———————-

—————————————

END?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend asked me, "What happens when some nurses start flirting and falling for Ren as well?" 
> 
> Following is Aoba's reaction to Ren's adventure during the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to Mofspades for the inspiration to write this mini chapter XD

***

"Seragaki-san, good afternoon!"

Ren smile back at the bubbly nurse at the reception counter, “good afternoon, Miura-san.”

Aoba sighs behind him, “that’s the 5th girl so far. What happened during the weekend I wasn’t here, Ren?”

The brunette look over his shoulder at his beloved that wheels his chair, “nothing particular happened. I helped stop a man from indecently touching one of the nurses last Saturday.”

"Oh… eh? you what?"

"He was holding some sort of small device and going around suspiciously close to the nurses. Turned out he held a camera and took shots of their.. um.. under the skirts."

Aoba is speechless. 

"After the police came to fetch him, I saw a boy playing cards by himself. He explained they’re called Vanguards or something. Then we ate at his room. Hirasawa-san, Head Nurse of the Children Ward, thanked me for talking to the boy since he never touch his food unless with someone he liked. Kenji-kun liked to touch my hair though, he said it's so fluffy."

"I… I see." Aoba answers between clenched teeth. Some brat get to touch Ren's hair other than him?!

"Sunday was an entirely different day. There was a temporary black out." Ren continue on with a thoughtful tone.

"Black out?!"

"Yes, and some of the elderly patients were afraid. They were unable to move due to their wheelchair was break-locked. I was on my crutches that time and I thought to myself how would Aoba react in a situation like this and follow your example. I kept calm and stay by their side for I calculate their eyes must not have adjust to the darkness yet. Then I heard the sound of the nurses’ footsteps. I gave them instructions as they reached us and together we left the building safely until the electricity was recovered. After that the elders were utmost kind to me. They often asked their nurses to give me oranges every morning."

Aoba is speechless. Again.

"Sometimes the nurses come to my room even when I didn't call for them. They’d give me magazines to read or change the flower vase beside my table. Often times they offer if I need a sponge bath since it’s nearing summer now or at night they’d check up on me if I need an extra blanket. The nurses are really considerate that they’d even fluff up my pillow for me."

A vein popped on Aoba’s forehead. 

Such special attention given to Ren.

His Ren!

"Anyway, I was talking about the elders who gave me oranges."

"Ah yeah, you once told me about him. Old man Tainaka right?"

"Yes, Tainaka Ishii-san. Apparently his grandson, Itou-san, runs a grocery store and often visit with a basket of fruits. Tainaka-san is tired of oranges so he gave some to me." 

”Ren… all these about the pervert and the blackout… why didn’t you tell me?”

"I was about to. Over a cup of tea and oranges. Because I was hoping if Aoba can peel them for me. You always peeled them without much mess during New Years, Aoba. Do you remember?"

Aoba slowly nods, yeah, during new years it’s his favourite past time to enjoy his day off from Heibon by sleeping under the Kotatsu and watching the _Kohaku Utagassen_.

Chuckling, Aoba shakes his head. Still in disbelief at what have happened so much when he was busy during the weekend. 

"I’ll teach you how to peel the oranges back at your room, Ren."

"Like how it ended up as a starfish?" he perk up and Aoba can almost see the imaginary wagging dog tail behind him.

Making him grin wider, “yes, like a starfish.”

"Thank you, Aoba. You have my gratitude."

Now Aoba really end up laughing at Ren. No wonder the nurses can’t take their eyes off his soul mate. 

"Ren, I should be thanking you for doing your best on your own last weekend. I’m proud of you!"

The taller man ends up mute due to how Aoba saw a tint of pink from Ren’s ears. Being considerate of his feelings, he just wheel him back to his room in content silence. The nurses can have their turn ogling the man but next time Aoba will step in to claim what’s his.

Sorry about that girls, Ren belongs to him.

—-

————-

————————

END?


	10. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for RenAo hospital fic series, Aoba has plans to spend White Day with Ren. His lover on the other hand has other plans, ones not involving Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a fun journey of writing RenAo’s daily life pre-reconnect. Just like how mofspades was the inspiration to write the first chapter, I dedicate this final chapter to them. I’m so sorry this is a day late Orz
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this final chapter and thank you for reading. ^__^

 

**Chapter 10 - Reconnecting with you.**

 

"Alright, thanks Mizuki!”

_“No problem, Aoba. Let me know if there’s any changes, yeah?”_

“Don’t worry, I got everything all planned out.” Aoba grins and greet his friend good bye before ending the call.

Today is 14th of March and he wants to spend the remaining afternoon with Ren. It’s not like he arranged a romantic date or anything. Just a simple private time with his beloved at  _Cyan Cafe_. 

Despite his last minute call, Mizuki manage to pull some strings and fulfilled Aoba’s request for a private table at the Cafe. Aoba can then enjoy the desserts alone with Ren later at 4:30pm. What’s more, Haga-san gave Aoba his paycheck a day early too! Today things go so well Aoba bounce a bit in his steps as he head home. His plan is perfect! He look forward to see Ren’s expression when he first try the cakes and macaroon there. Because last time, Ren was still an Allmate and only accompanied him as he gave wikipedia-like description of the food.

All’s left is just inviting Ren out once he reaches home. It’s only 1pm now so they still have around 2 hours or so. Maybe they can shop a bit? Aoba didn’t mind what they do to pass the time as long as they can enjoy their time together!

“I’m home~”

“Ren, no! that’s the salt, not sugar!” Tae shouts from the kitchen.

“Hmm?” Aoba blinks as he take off his shoes before padding his way to where his family is.

“I apologize Tae-san. So 3 and a half cups of sugar...” 

“No, no. Just 3 spoonfuls, not cups.”

“Baa-chan? Ren? what are you two doing?” Aoba approaches them and peer over the old woman’s shoulder.

Dough, flour, delicious smell and more flour.

“Ah, Aoba. Welcome back.” Ren greets him with some flour on his nose. That light blue apron with a paw print on the chest he’s wearing is cute though.

“Tae-san is teaching me how to make fried donuts.”

The senior member of the household sighs, “this was suppose to be quick and simple but Ren often mixed up the steps.”

“I apologize, Tae-san.” Ren’s eyes cast downward as if the reason for global warming is all his fault.

Used to it by now, she just wave it off, “never mind, we’re almost done with the second batch anyway. Then you can bring them to the hospital later.”

Aoba chokes from one of the donut he was munching on, “wait! what? hospital? these donuts weren't for tea snacks?”

It’s been a year since Ren got discharged from the hospital. As far as Aoba remember, Ren’s appointment is next two months. Not today.

“Yes, Aoba. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you this morning. Today I asked Tae-san to teach me how to bake these donuts so that I can bring them to the hospital later at 3 pm..”

3 pm?

“W-why? are you visiting someone?” 

Mizuki got discharge from the hospital too right? Then who?

“I want to thank the nurses and my doctor for my complete rehabilitation. The donuts are nothing compared to how they've taken care of me the past several months I was there but they’re a sign of my sincere gratitude for bearing with my incompetence.”

Suddenly Aoba felt a stab at his chest.

Ren’s smiling.

But he didn’t like it.

Wait, why? why did he felt displease when Ren smiling when talking about other people?

“Aoba? are you okay?”

Ren bend down a bit to look into his eyes with a worried face.

“O-oh! y-yeah, I’m great! sorry I spaced out a bit haha...ha..”

Shit, he belatedly realize what this feeling is.

A very ugly and childish feeling.

“S-so! later at 3 pm right? Can I tag along on your delivery service? I’m a pro when it comes to delivering.” 

Please bring me along with you, Ren. I want to go to Cyan Cafe with you at 4:30 later and we can’t be late! 

“Of course! Tae-san will be coming with us too since she wished to meet her old acquaintances.”

“Hmph, more like I need to track down some of the doctors there for forgetting to clear their debt to me.” she corrected him with her familiar stern tone.

“I... I see.” Aoba laughs nervously again, “does it have to be 3pm? um, can’t we go at... like... now?”

Both Ren and Tae blinks.

“3 pm is when the nurses have their break time, Aoba. Plus we’re still not finish baking.” Ren explain as he turn to look at the ticking microwave.

Aoba turn his head too. To glare at the appliance for taking its sweet time in baking the donuts. Hurry up!

“If you have other errands to attend to, you can go early, Aoba. We’ll meet you at the hospital entrance later.” Ren suggests with a smile.

But his smile did nothing to calm Aoba’s nerves.

“N-no. It’s fine. I’m sure we can make it on time.”

“On time?”

“Ah! no! I mean, I’m sure the microwave will bake the donuts on time! yeah!”

“Aoba? what are you rambling about?” now it’s Tae’s turn to scrutinize him.

Her grandson forcefully laugh again before making up some lie to excuse himself out of the kitchen hastily.

Aoba go up the stairs with a nervous step and try to calm down. 

It’ll be fine. Ren will just drop the donuts at 3-ish and surely a nurse’s break time won’t last for hours right? so his date with Ren at  _Cyan Cafe_  will still go on as usual. As long as Aoba can get Ren out of there before 4:30 pm.

At least before 4:30 pm.

**********************

“Ren-kun! please come and sit with us and drink some more tea! My husband bought this for me when he went to Osaka, they’re really delicious!”

“No, no! Ren-kun should sit with us over here! How is your wrist now, boy?”

Ren smile nervously as he’s being invited to sit and drink and be merry with these group of middle aged women and young ladies here and there. Usually a large crowd scares him but he has Aoba with him so he’s feeling a lot more confident. Plus the hospital staff in this overcrowded room are all familiar faces. And very friendly people too who like to touch his arm of back. 

Much to Aoba’s annoyance.

This is more like a flower viewing party than a break time!

Don’t these nurses have work shift to go to? it’s already been 45 minutes!

“Aoba, I apologize for making you wait.” Ren whispers to his lover once the head nurse of the children ward goes away to pour hot tea for them.

“It’s fine.” Aoba smiles with clenched teeth.

15 minutes to 4pm. Why is the clock ticking too fast today? 

“Ren-kun, did you remember Mrs. Kobayashi?”

Ren turn back his attention to the nurse at the back, “o-oh, the pregnant lady who often sit with me at the Ginko tree?”

“Indeed! She gave birth to a baby girl last month! She wanted to me to tell you that she said hello~!”

Ren automatically bows and replies, “I see, please send my regards to her too when she drop by.”

“Sure do!”

Next, two nervous young nurses step forward to Ren.

“U-um... Seragaki-san...”

Aoba immediately recognize them. It’s the pair of nurses that ignored Ren’s call button for water and instead talk about gossip or something about seeing a blue haired ghost at the tree.

“What is it?” Ren smiles to them, never once held grudges to the over imaginative girl.

She blush a bit and present a hand made book to him. 

“This is for you. Aya--- Asaoda-san told me that you like to read the newspaper and magazines back then. S-so I wrote and drew this for you. It’s a list of fairy tales that my younger brothers and sisters like to hear when I send them to sleep. It’s a small gift but it’ll really make me happy if you can accept this...”

Aoba blinks at the young nurse. He has a feeling that she wanted to be a novelist or part of the book industry. Did she pick up the job of a nurse because the pay is higher?

“Ah! Thank you very much, I would be honoured to receive this book. Thank you!” Ren bows too as he accept the gift. 

His sincere smile really did it and her friend Ayako had to drag the girl away with heart shape eyes.

“Ren-kun, Ren-kun!“

Just when Ren was about to flip the colorfully crayoned pages, another nurse obnoxiously sits in between Ren and Aoba as if she heard the juiciest gossip!

“Do you remember about that pervert man that harassed us not long ago?” whines one young nurse that Aoba only recognize as the girl that often have laundry duty on the hospital roof.

“Yes, I do.” then he became alarmed at the mention of the pervert that tried taking panty shots of the nurses before he apprehend him, ”did he return to cause trouble again?” 

“Yes but this time he didn’t do anything lewd to us. He was searching for you!”

Now Aoba too became alarm, the guy wants to fight? for humiliating him in public?

“Why me?”

“I don’t understand too.” the young nurse munches her donut in a thoughtful tone, “he was raving about how he has found his missing idol.”

Both Ren and Aoba stare at her in disbelief.

What?

“He said something about... about Rhyme. You know how that silly Rhyme game is just an urban legend now right? Apparently that pervert is a big fanatic over Rhyme. He’s been searching high and low over a legendary Allmate that was famous for winning in the game. And something about Blue. Sign Blue? Sin Blue? well whatever. He went on and on asking the other poor patients if they know where you are until we had to call the security guard to take him away.”

Both Ren and Aoba look at each other, speechless.

“But... why?” Ren asks her again. 

Plus how is it possible that the pervert knew of Ren’s past identity?

“Oh! Remember how you did that cool move with your hands? It wasn’t Karate or boxing but you moved so fast and flip him over like you’re going to slash him with a blade.” the young nurse almost squel at how cool Ren looked like that time.

Aoba lean close to his lover.

“Ren, did you use  _Mercy Set_  and  _Rapture Set_  on the pervert?”

“I... I apologize Aoba. My body moved on its own and... like I told you, I moved thinking what would you do in a situation like that. Hence I followed my instincts and remember your old commands... I’m sorry.”

“Hmm? what are two talking about over there?” the nurse tilt her head to the side in confusion.

“N-nothing!”

Suddenly the door opens and in come three doctors.

“Seragaki-san! It’s a pleasure to see you again, boy. How is your spine now?” says Ishihara-sensei. One of the doctor in charge of Ren’s rehab session and also a doctor on skeletal system and joints.

Ren stands up and shake hands with the tall man with gray beard. 

Aoba remain sitting at their seat and after each doctors greet Ren, another nurse came with a box of sweet cakes.

Seeing the cake reminded Aoba about his date.

Quickly he check his coil and saw it’s 4:15pm!

What? how can time fly so fast again? wasn’t it 10 minutes to 4 just now?

Hating himself for being a party breaker, he stands up and gently touch Ren’s elbow, “uh, Ren? can we leave early? I need to go somewhere with you after this...” he whispers so that only Ren can hear him.

“Ah, Aoba, wait a second okay? I’m waiting for Tamura-sensei from the pharmacy section. He said he’d be here soon. Plus Tae-san isn’t back yet and we promised to go back home together right?”

And that was all Ren could say to Aoba before his attention reclaim by the three doctors. 

Aoba bit his lower lip and with a sigh he return back to his seat with his cold tea...

4:21 pm now. 

Maybe, just maybe the pharmacist guy and Baa-chan will be here before 4:30 right?

Aoba knew the answer already and he sighs in defeat at his unfulfilled wish to spoil Ren with his salary at  _Cyan Cafe._ Besides, Ren wouldn’t want anymore cake and tea since here in this room there’s already a lot of those delicacies. Plus... Ren look happy here. He’s smiling and even laugh a bit at these nurses and doctors greeting him like their son.

Aoba never saw this side of his Ren before.

Of course, that’s because it wasn’t Aoba who lived in this hospital for half a year. He didn’t share a bond with the staff here unlike Ren. 

Feeling like an outcast, he excuse himself to leave the room.

“4:31 pm huh?”

With a sad smile he dials Mizuki’s number.

_“Aoba? where are you? I thought you’ll be here an hour early since you sounded so eager for your date!”_

Aoba’s just glad they’re calling without using the interface.

“Sorry Mizuki, something came up and can you cancel our booking?”

His close pal immediately drop the teasing tone when he heard Aoba’s weak reply.

_“Aoba? you okay over there?”_

“Yeah. Sorry that I demanded all that but cancelled everything last minute. I’ll give you a discount on my next delivery ok?”

_“Never mind that. But seriously, you really want me to cancel your booking? The cafe’s open until 5pm you know.”_

Aoba look up at the mouldy ceiling and sighs, “yeah, I’m sure. Thanks for everything and... sorry.”

Shit, his voice crack at the end there. Lame.

“Aoba?”

“I.. I need to go now Mizuki. Once again thank you and sorry for the trouble.” he quickly end the call before his friend can ask him any further.

Shit shit shit. He can’t tear up now. Since when did he became this weak and emotional like a kid?

No, actually Aoba knew. It started with that ugly feeling of jealousy back at the kitchen. How he didn’t want Ren to smile at other people but him. How Ren appreciate these nurses and doctors for helping him get better...

But... what about him?

What about Aoba?

Did Ren forget how Aoba helped him too during his rehab session? how he spoon fed Ren, helped him in the bath, take walks outside, massage his achy muscles at night, always supportive and patient throughout the time they’re together.

Aoba didn’t want a reward like the donuts.

He just...

He thinks at least it’d be nice if Ren look at him too.To say thank you to Aoba. That he was happy Aoba was there too for him from the start to finish.

“I’m just a brat who works at Heibon with no doctor certificate right? I’m not qualified and don’t deserve to receive Ren’s gratitude... hah. Since when did I became this sensitive and pathetic?”

Aoba sighs again and turn around to reach the door handle. To be honest he didn’t want to go back inside the crowded room.But if he stay outside any longer, Ren will notice his absence.

So he put on a fake smile and brave himself to enter the room.

“Aoba!” 

True to his words, the brunette is panicking over his disappearing act.

“Where were you?”

“Sorry, was making a call.”

“I see. We’re all going out to the hospital garden.”

“Huh? why? is the party over?” he asks with a hopeful tone. They’ll be several minutes late but if they jog, they’ll make it!

“No, it’s a camera session. The nurses and doctors, we want to take a picture together and outside at the Ginko tree seems like a good place with sufficient sun light and scenery.”

Aoba immediately felt his heart clench again at the double disappointment.

“I... I see.”

A photo huh? 

Not even he and Baa-chan get to take a family photo with Ren yet. Now look at all these strangers get to take pictures of his Ren first. It’s so unfair.

Quietly he follow Ren to the garden. 

“What about Baa-chan?”

“She said she’s not interested so she went home early.”

“Oh...”

“Aoba?”

He force a smile when Ren look at him worriedly with confusion at his silence.

As much as he feel sad that all his plans got ruined over this stupid party, he didn’t want to release it on Ren. It’s his day, so he should try to be at least civil to the people he care about. 

Once outside and everyone gather at the tree, it looks more like a school class photo as all stood together while the senior doctors sit in the middle. There is one empty chair right at the centre. That’s for Ren right? The star of the party.

“Everyone, I’m sorry to interrupt you all but before we take a photo... I want to announce something.”

Ah, here it comes. Ren’s speech of gratitude to his lil’ hospital family. A family he’s not a part of...

Aoba step back so that Ren can have the spotlight. He take the vintage camera from one of the male nurse and smile weakly. At least he get to take their photo although he won’t be part of it.

Everyone listen quietly to Ren’s words, “it was only a few months when I stayed here but I would like to thank everyone for your patience and support. I truly apologize for all the trouble I caused when I was here.”

There was a series of replies from the crowd and a few of them even start to tear up. As if this is a farewell party and not a simple visit.

Aoba holds the camera and try not to tear up too for an entirely different reason. Don’t feel jealous, idiot. Don’t ruin Ren’s moment...

“I want to tell you all that I woudn’t have recovered this quickly if it weren’t for a special person that has been together with me always. That person is Aoba, my.... important partner.”

“Eh?”

Aoba blinks dumbly as Ren extend a hand to him and he slowly step forward to stand beside the brunette.

“Ren... what? what are you saying?” he whispers quickly, still in shock and embarrassed now that everyone is looking at him.

“I want to tell everyone how important you are to me, Aoba.” The taller man smiles before addressing the crowd again.

“Aoba has been so patient and supportive to me. He taught me a lot of things and never once he gave up on me no matter how many mistakes I committed. Today I want to thank everyone for helping me but the person I want to say thank you the most is...” 

Ren turn to the youth as if he’s going to propose to him, “...Aoba.”

Thankfully he didn’t go down on one knee. Ren just hold his hand and flash him a killer smile, “thank you, Aoba. Thank you.”

Before he knew it, Aoba is suddenly surrounded by a group of nurses and doctors who pat his back and an endless chorus of words of gratitude to him.

“Ren is lucky to have a family like you, Aoba-kun! When he was first transferred here from abroad, he was just abandoned there like a puppy. Good thing someone contacted you!”

“Thank you for being there for him, Seragaki-san.”

“Tae’s grandson really is a great man. She raised him well.”

“Good job, Seragaki-san! You too, Ren! Good job to you both!”

Aoba, if they weren’t in public he’d have bury his red face in Ren’s arms by now.

How can he reply to their kind words? All he could do now is keep on smiling and don’t tear up though by now most of the female nurses are crying like they’re watching a touching drama series.

“Oh no! it’s almost time for our next shift! Quick, we need to get our photo soon. Everyone, go back to your place under the tree. The tallest at the back, the head nurse and doctors at the chairs.” shouts someone like a scout leader.

Everyone quickly go into position while Aoba is still rooted to his spot and holding the old camera. 

“Aoba-kun, what are you doing there? let Jun-chan take our pic, you should sit next to Ren.” says the head nurse of the children ward.

“Just call me Jun!” says the baby faced male nurse. Blushing at how his crush, Ayako, giggles at him.

“Eh? b-but there’s only one chair for Ren...” Aoba says worriedly.

Ren holds his hand with a gentle smile, “then we’ll just squeeze in.” 

Turns out they don’t even need to squeeze in together as others give more than ample space for Aoba to sit more comfortably.

Jun roll his eyes at how everyone is acting all excited and touching up on their make up and fixing their uniform, “are you guys done? I’m not waiting another second, on the count of three!”

“Wait! just one more brush to my hair!”

“where’s my lipstick?”

“.... two, one!”

The camera flashes and it ended up as a candid camera shot instead of a formal class photo.

“Jun-chan! Take our picture one more time!”

“Nope, come on, time’s up!”

“Jun-chan is a meanie!”

“Stop acting like kids! are you all doctors or what?”

The elders continue on teasing the nurse as Aoba laughs at their antics.

“Aoba, shall we go? it’s almost evening.”

“Yeah.” he chuckles with a smile as everyone disperse and say their good byes while a handful of the doctors still pat him on the back for his good job, “let’s head home, Ren.”

***********

Once up in their room, Ren sits next to Aoba while the Allmate Ren barks excitedly after not seeing his owners the whole day. Right now he’s cuddling on Aoba’s stomach contently. Aoba play with the allmate’s soft fur as he look through the pictures he receives at his coil from Jun.Apparently Jun has taken a number of candid pictures during the party too secretly. How the nurse fanclub secretly pose behind Ren for a ‘group’ picture, how Ren read with utmost interest at his book present, how the doctors all look like the colonel guy from KFC. It’s actually a fun party if Aoba wasn’t so distracted with own pity party.

"Aoba...” Ren place a hand on Aoba’s lap.

“Hmm?”

“You finally smile, I’m glad.”

“E-eh?”

“I was worried if I said something to upset you. I wanted to talk to you privately but there were so much going on back then.”

Aoba looks away though his smile still remain on his face, “you didn’t do anything wrong, Ren. It’s just me.”

“What’s the matter? Please tell me, Aoba.”

Deciding to be honest about his feelings, Aoba told everything. How he felt jealous and left out during the gathering. How he planned a date to spend White Day with Ren to  _Cyan Cafe_ but cancelled it due to the party took too long. 

Ren’s shocked expression was hard to digest but he insist that it’s okay, “Aoba, you have every right to be mad at me. If only I listen to you more. Why did you say it’s all okay?” Ren look so distraught.

“Because...” Aoba move close and peck him on the cheek, “It really made me happy when you told everyone I’m.... I’m your important partner, Ren.”

Ren look like he can’t understand why Aoba would doubt that fact. Aoba has always been his most important person, there’s no questioning it.

“Aoba, I love you. I want to be with you always. I’m so sorry I ruined your plans with my idea of sending the donuts to the hospital staffs. If only I’ve chosen another day---”

The blue haired youth cut him short with a kiss, “I told you, it’s fine. Besides, today hasn’t finish yet.”

“It hasn’t?” Ren blinks as he got push down on the bed while Aoba turns off Allmate Ren.   

“Uh huh, we’re finally alone now...” the shorter male crawl on top of his lover with a seductive smile. 

Understanding what Aoba plan to do to him, he smiles back and say it again, “I love you, Aoba. My Aoba...”

“I love you too... Ren.”

Their lips meet and the brunette turn them over so that Aoba’s under him to deepen their kiss. 

Turns out today wasn’t such a disaster after all.

**********

“So that’s why you cancelled the booking last minute.” Mizuki nods in understanding when Aoba drop by to explain yesterday’s event.

Aoba shows him more pictures of the candid shots. Just some of them though. Ones where Ren eats some cake and other cute expressions of his are all saved into Aoba’s secret folder that are only for his own private viewing/

Suddenly, Mizuki laughs when he saw the class photo style of everyone under the Gingko tree that Ren likes.

“Why are you laughing?” Aoba asks as he look at the picture. Is there anything funny in there?

“Aoba, in a way you DID get your White Day present.”

“Huh? what present?”

“Look at these nurses and doctors, they’re all wearing white. To be fair, you did spent your March 14th as a WHITE day, you know.”, he laughs again.

“Mizuki!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know it’s not exactly romantic but hey, see their smiles? I’ve seen a lot of customers and let me tell you, this photo is a great picture with an amazing story to remember.”

Aoba slowly smile too at his words, “yeah, you’re right. Ren and I was planning to hang this photo at our livingroom wall. I’m sure Baa-chan won’t mind.”

“That’s great! Show me when it’s done.”

“Of course.” then Aoba smiles from the bottom of his heart, “Thanks, Mizuki. For yesterday.”

“Just keep giving me discounts on my future deliveries then.”

“As if, Haga-san will cut my pay if I do that!”

And the two friends laugh together.

********

On his way home, Aoba has a little bounce in his steps. He felt good and happy. Blessed that he has a family waiting for him at home.

Especially his Ren.

“It’s all thanks to Sei for this miracle. Thank you... brother.”

Thank you for reconnecting him with Ren so that they can be together, always.

\---------

\----------------------

\--------------------------------------

THE END.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I dragged the ending part Orz. I’m sorry if some scenes are rushed or unclear ajsdkvnsjdvknsj 
> 
> Towards the end of the chapter, Ren and Aoba do the do. I know only in ReConnect do they do the do. So the time setting of this chapter is after Ren and Aoba settle the no-touching game. I also added Allmate Ren's mini appearance so it's also set after a little after the Dorama cd timeline.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my silly RenAo hospital fic series. Seeing your comments at the tags and even at A03 really made my day. Thank you! ^0^//


End file.
